The present invention relates to page finders for use in datebooks, organizers and planners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for storing frequently accessed information in a pocket of a page finder which can he removably positioned in a time management notebook.
Page finders are available in a wide variety of forms and sizes for use in time management notebooks, such as datebooks, organizers and planners. A page finder generally marks the current day or week to provide ready access to that portion of the datebook, organizer or planner.
Many time management notebooks include sections for goal setting and record keeping. However, those sections are usually separate from the calendar portion in which activities of the current day or week are recorded. Thus, specific information from the goal section of a datebook, organizer or planner is neither highly visible nor immediately accessible as one records daily and weekly activities. In order to access such goal information, one must open the time management notebook to the desired section and look through each page in order to find the desired information regarding goals. Some datebooks, organizers and planners do not even include sections for setting goals and recording their accomplishment.
One prior art page finder is the Time Resources Goal Keeper.TM. made by Time Resources in Sydney, N.Y. The apparatus is a full-size notebook page which has an erasable surface for writing and changing the desired information. That page finder device is large and bulky, covering an entire page of dated material. Continued use over a period of time causes the erasable surface to become dirty and unkempt.
What is needed is a page finder system for storing personal information such as roles and goals which provides immediate accessibility to desired information, high visibility of that information, ready replacement of information and retention of its aesthetic qualities during use.